Overmind Project
The Overmind Project is one of the possible objectives of the game, anyone who manages to hold on to the Overmind Project for more than 24 hours 'wins' and gets their name into the winners list or the hall of fame. Everyone else in the game is to try to stop this person from finishing the game. This is a game-wide event, which means everyone must or should do their part to save the Galaxy. Any player who does not even try to save the galactic will suffer the full effect of the Overmind Project Effects (see below) How it is made There are two parts of the Overmind project, Hektar (part 1) and Loktar (part 2). You need to spend 5 million planets, 2 billion units of ore, and at least 7 days wait time to start the Overmind Loktar project. If your Loktar project is destroyed and you are not the Overlord, you will need to pay the ore and wait another 7 days to create another Loktar. If you are the Overlord, you will need to reinvest the planets to make another attempt. Detailed: # The player must join a federation. # The player must give a total of 5 million planets, 100,000 planets each time to 50 different empires. Receiver restriction: the receiver must be below 200k planets, must not be in the same fed, and must not be on the same IP address. # Once the player has given 5 million planets away, Hektar will start charging up. # After 7 days, the Hektar project will be fully charged and the player will be able to start building the Loktar project. # If the Loktar project is destroyed, the player can go back to get another Loktar project from the Hektar project (after waiting another 7 days and paying more ore to the Loktar project). # The player needs to spend 2 billion ore to finish building the Loktar project. Once completed, the player has the option to start to combine the two parts to start the Overmind Project. # Once combined, the `Overlord` (the player) gains the `Overmind Project`, and Galactic Crisis mode starts immediately. # The Overlord can then activate an effect on the `Overmind Project` (see effects below), provided if the project has sufficient energy charged up. Galactic Crisis Mode The Galactic Crisis mode starts when the Overmind Project starts charging up. With sufficient charge the Overmind Project is capable of the following effects: Hours Effect 12 -20% to planets 24 -20% to credits 24 -20% to minerals 36 -20% to pop 36 -10% to minister levels 48 +20 infra lvl 48 +50 donation points 72 -5% to infra levels 72 Enslave 500 players 96 +50 infra lvl 96 +120 donation points 144 +240 donation points 144 +100 infra lvl Everyone in the game will be effected by this (except for the enslave effect) unless if he/she is a new player that has recently signed up. To check, click on Manage Empire > Science > Events. If you can see the `Galactic Crisis` warning, you will be effected by the Overmind. Players that don't deal sufficient damage to the Overlord will suffer an additional 20% to 30% damage from the Overmind Effect. The actual amount may vary depending on how much damage the player has done to the Overlord (Example: Player will suffer 24% to 26% instead of 20% instead of -20% to credits). *Note: Overlord is the term used to call the person who starts the Overmind Project. How to kill the Overlord ? To kill the Overlord you will have to attack it until : 1. Overlord has no ships or no planets left 2. Overlord has less than 100 million Pr *Note: While the Galactic Crisis mode is activated, all attack restriction on the Overlord will be dissolved. This means that anyone can attack the Overlord with no damage protection, no newbie protection and no attack restrictions. Special conditions # Fed members of the Overlord can reinforce (build ships for) the Overlord , limited to Max Pr x 10 (200 bil Pr instead of 20 bil Pr on RT and 100 bil Pr instead of 10 bil Pr on non-RT). # The Overlord has to pay upkeep for the ships built by the fed members, but fed members does not need to pay upkeep for this ships. # Fed members can only build neutral ships that already exist in the Overlord`s fleet (This means that if the Overlord has built c.Cancer, the fed members can only build more c.Cancer. Also, if a single stack has been destroyed, the fed members can no longer build ships of that stack). # Reinforced ships cost most to build (5x on non-RT and 10x on RT). # Normal DP restriction apply for Fed members reinforcing the Overlord (you will be taken out of DP if you are in DP, if not building ships will not effect your DP Tokens). # No one can start the Galactic Crisis mode if another Galactic Crisis is effect or a `Game-wide event` is active. # Overlord`s Fed will not be able to accept new members, kick old ones, or resign from the fed until the Galactic Crisis is over. # The Viral and Collective Capture ability will be disabled when attacking the Overlord. # Overlord will not be able to receive reinforcements, build/disband ships, attack other empire, or gain retals. # Overlord will not be able to see the details of the players who have attacked the Overlord, and no attacks will be shown in the Science > Events or Military > Battle Records. # Other players will not have to wait x amount of minutes before being able to attack the Overlord # Overlord can attack other players (normal attack restrictions apply). # All Guardian race gains +15% hull when attacking the Overlord. # All Marauder race gains +10% hull when attacking the Overlord. The Galactic Crisis will end when the Overlord has been killed off by either having less than 100 million Pr, no ships, or no planets left. The system checks for this once every 5 minutes - therefore, the Overlord can drop to below 100 million Pr and rebuild up. However, the Overmind cannot rebuild once he/she has no planets left. Insurance : Overlord will have all his existing planetary systems saved. He/she will receive a Special Planetary System with 200,000 planets, 50% defense rating. If the Overlord happens to die, then the Overlord will go into DP, all his/her saved planetary systems prior to the Galactic Crisis will be given back to the Overlord (minus the 5 mil planet for Overmind Hektar) Overlord will not be able to go into Vacation Mode Overlord will not be able to restart his empire or use any of the DNA project Galactic Crisis announcements are hidden for new players (players who have recently signed up within the last 3 days). Overmind Effects will not affect new players (players who have recently signed up within the last 3 days).